


【盾冬】贪吃鬼

by Cinka



Series: 童话世界的盾盾冬冬 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: Summary：“你喜欢豆芽，那四舍五入你就是喜欢我了。”×    ×    ×预警：沙雕童话《美女与野兽》。全员严重OOC。【盾冬国庆贺文存档】
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 童话世界的盾盾冬冬 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575301
Kudos: 6





	【盾冬】贪吃鬼

关键词：梦境，恋人，亲吻，安睡

Summary：“你喜欢豆芽，那四舍五入你就是喜欢我了。”

× × ×  
预警：沙雕童话《美女与野兽》。

全员严重OOC。

全员严重OOC。

全员严重OOC。

× × ×

1

被小偷鸭子偷走了钱包的章鱼商人垂头丧气地走回家。今早出门前他才答应儿子Bucky要给他买一把豆芽回家炒，谁知道运气这么差，刚把自己培育的小章鱼全部卖出去，回头就被半人高黄毛鸭子抢走了所有钱。现在别说买豆芽了，就连回家的路费都没了，只能就这样徒步往回走。

“唉。”商人又叹了口气，这样失魂落魄地走了一大段路，再过一会就要到饭点了，估摸着还要再走上好一会才能到家。不知道儿子有没有好好待在家里，还是又跑出门去找女孩子了。不过想到儿子回到家可能得饿肚子等他回去做饭，商人就觉得难过。唉，都是因为他不小心才会丢了钱包！也是因为这个他才没能买到豆芽……

商人抬起头，居然看到不远处有一座庄园。城堡般的建筑几乎隐没在树丛中，只在绿色的枝丫间看到米白色的外墙。章鱼商人原本只是惊叹一下有钱人都喜欢住在奇奇怪怪的地方，这儿前不着村后不着店的出行多艰难，还要把房子建在树丛里，不认真一点都看不到。但没过几秒他的注意力就被房子前的小花园吸引过去了。

那摆放得整整齐齐的花盆里居然长着些晶莹通透的……小豆芽！？

商人喜出望外，一边在心里暗自吐槽现在的有钱人怪癖真多，在大花园里居然不种花不种树而是种满了小豆芽，一边左顾右盼确保附近没有人，不会被谁发现自己想摘两把豆芽给宝贝儿子煮豆芽炒肉。他刚翻过花园的围墙，手都还没拔下一棵豆芽菜呢，就听见身边响起了低沉沙哑的声音，听起来可不怎么像人类会发出来的说话声，反倒像野兽的嘶吼，可这奇怪的声音却偏偏说出了一句人话：

“你也喜欢豆芽吗？”

这下完了。做贼心虚的章鱼商人被吓得腿都软了，扑通一下跪到地上。他抬起头，有什么人正好从外面回来。那应该就是这个庄园的主人吧？可他从来都没见过长得这么可怕的人——这个突然出现的男人虽然穿得斯斯文文，但看起来却是十足的衣冠禽兽。噢，当然是字面意义的……这个男人身材高大魁梧，但看上去活脱脱是一头狮子。

这头直立行走的狮子正直勾勾地盯着他看呢。商人看到野兽咧开嘴露出一口尖利的牙齿，被吓得浑身发抖，连说话都不利索了：“不不不，我没有想偷您的豆芽……不，我不是……豆芽……我儿子吃豆芽……”

狮子似乎叹了口气。商人战战兢兢地抬起头，看到野兽一脸不高兴地盯着花盆里的豆芽。

“所以你想要豆芽吗？”

“我错了，我再也不——”

“那你儿子呢？”狮子眨眨眼，又回过头看盯着章鱼商人，“你刚刚说你儿子喜欢豆芽？”

商人被吓得浑身一震，本想说些瞎话糊弄过去。但狮子的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看，商人总觉得要是自己说错什么话就会被这只可怕的大狮子一口吞掉。他只好抹了一把脸上的汗，点点头：“是……是的，我儿子是全世界最可爱的孩子。他，他，他最喜欢吃豆芽了……”

“啊，那真不错。”商人看到野兽又张开了血盆大口，“现在已经到饭点了，要不把你儿子也带过来——”

天啊！看看他究竟做了什么！商人悔得肠子都青了，要不是因为抖得四肢无力，他早就顿足捶胸哭天抢地了。

哎呀，他可把自己的儿子买了！太过分！这只可怕的野兽居然想吃了他可爱的Bucky当晚餐！

章鱼商人只觉得眼前一黑，一头栽在地上。迷迷糊糊间看到野兽走到身边来了，他伸出手抓住对方的衣服，有气无力地说：“不是Bucky，是我想吃豆芽——”

“不，你不想。”狮子把章鱼商人甩到肩头，扛着他一边走一边回答，“原来他叫做Bucky啊，这名字听起来真可爱……”

2

Bucky气鼓鼓地站在别墅大门前。

不久前他爸爸被马车送回家。虽然身上没有受伤，但看起来状态糟糕极了，一看到Bucky就紧紧把他抱在怀里，嗷嗷大哭起来。反复询问之下Bucky才知道自己老爸是被一头野兽吓到了——老爸哭嚎着说还那头野兽还要拿他当晚餐。把来龙去脉理清之后Bucky带上平时用来傍身耍帅的小刀和没事拿来打着玩的弹弓要去找野兽的报仇。

不过他可从没想过被爸爸描述得凶神恶煞的野兽居然会贴心地让马夫送他到庄园去。Bucky总觉得那个黑人小伙看他的眼神怪怪的，表情看起来不像是同情也不带恐吓，反而带上了点老父亲的欣慰，像极了终于给自家没人要的丑女儿骗来了一个老实人的表情。路上Bucky也想过问些问题，可是心里装着其他事，脑子很快就乱作一团，也就忘记了提问这回事。直到最后，马夫把车子停在别墅门前，还像对待富家小姐一样想要伸手扶他下车——Bucky自然是无视了他自己跳下来了——他们才有了第一次交谈。

“Bucky先生，请您在这里稍等一下——”

“等等，你怎么知道我的名字？”Bucky疑惑地打量着这个马夫，确信自己根本就不认识这个人。可黑人小伙翻了个白眼，马上又意识到自己的失态，赶紧调出职业假笑：“当您十分钟内听同一个名字五十次，您也会铭记于心而且永世难忘的。噢，顺带提一句，我叫Sam。”

Bucky茫然地和Sam握握手，看着对方牵着马往另一个地方慢悠悠地走过去。刚没走出多远，Sam又回过头来对着Bucky笑：

“可能他长得有点吓人，但其实……唉，算了。祝你们相处愉快。”

这下Bucky彻底搞不清楚状况了，站在原地愣了好一会，才想起来自己是要来教训这只可恶的野兽的！于是他拍了拍脸颊，把迷茫的表情收起来，换成了出发前那副气鼓鼓的模样。

他掏出随身携带的小刀，熟练地转起来。

Sam说要在门口等着。Bucky站着等了一会，又觉得自己这样乖乖听话有点傻气，便把抛起的小刀稳稳地拿在手上，正准备出其不意闯入大宅把这头坏野兽暴打一顿出气，没想到门碰的一声打开了，同时还带出来一股可疑的浓烟。这烟雾居然还带点食物的香气，好像有人在炒豆芽。

Bucky咽了咽，肚子不合时宜地咕咕响了两声，他这才想起来自己还没吃晚饭。

浓烟里出现了一个高大的身影，还伴着沙哑奇怪的说话声，听着像野兽说出了人话：“Buck……Bucky，我、我猜你应饿了，所以就给你做了一道豆芽炒肉——”

这个人影逐渐变得清晰，Bucky看清楚这居然——果然就是爸爸说的那只会吃人的野兽。他看起来真像一头狮子，连围在脖子上的一圈浅金色乱毛都像雄狮的鬃毛。这只野兽朝Bucky咧开嘴，露出了尖利的兽齿。

这本来应该是很吓人的场景才对。章鱼商人就被这只野兽吓得晕过去了，还很丢人地哭哭啼啼了一路。但这时候Bucky只是想笑。谁能告诉他为什么这头大狮子看起来这么蠢？这身衣服破破烂烂的，沾满了油渍和各种酱汁的污渍，身上短短的绒毛也脏兮兮的，围着头部的一圈浅金色鬃毛也好像被烧焦了些。看到这副模样的野兽，Bucky心里只想到不久前在Elsa家里看到的那只掉进烟囱里的小猫。更古怪的是这只野兽居然小心翼翼地双手捧着一个盘子，看起来有点像路边行乞的流浪汉，又像个准备上菜的侍者。

Bucky一个没忍住，捧住肚子“噗”地一下笑出声来，原本抓在手上的小刀也没拿稳，掉到了地上。

野兽只是无辜又失落地站在大宅门口，一言不发地看着笑到打嗝的棕发男孩。到最后Bucky终于止住了笑声，野兽的表情又变得明朗起来，眨眨眼睛，咧开嘴想对他说些什么，双手捧着的一道不怎么成功的豆芽炒肉正要高举到胸前。谁知Bucky突然从兜里掏出弹弓和一颗圆圆的小球，迅速瞄准了野兽的胸口就发射出去。

“嗷！”被击中的野兽仰面朝天地摊到在门口。豆芽炒肉撒了一地，盘子也被了个粉碎。他听见Bucky朝他跑来的脚步声，伸手捂住刚刚被打中的地方。

“喂，你还好吧？”Bucky跑到狮子身边蹲下身，有点紧张地询问情况。

狮子回过头来看着他，Bucky也正好对上了这头凶巴巴的野兽的目光。

……巧克力色的头发，奶油色的皮肤，樱桃色的嘴唇，还有一双薄荷色的眼睛。

野兽突然伸出手，轻轻扯了扯Bucky的衣服。

“叫我Steve。”

……还有心动的感觉。Steve还觉得被捂住的地方痛得有点不同寻常，也许这就是小鹿乱撞的感觉吧？

但这只小鹿真的撞得他好痛。

3

这是一场误会。

Bucky拘谨地坐在椅子上，餐桌的另一头是刚刚被他袭击的野兽，也是一个小庄园的主人Steve。

老爸隐瞒了翻墙溜进别人家的院子里去偷豆芽的事——虽然Steve并没有明确地说出老爸进花园是为了什么，但Bucky已经猜出来那个笨蛋老爹是怎么自己挖坑自己跳的了。他也后悔当时为什么一时冲动就不问缘由地往Steve这里跑，还二话不说就拿弹弓打人家心口。还好Steve是个善良的人，明明都已经搞出这么乱子来了，他居然还这么慷慨地邀请自己到别墅来坐一坐，吃一顿晚饭。

“我爸说你想把我当晚餐吃掉。”Bucky犹豫着说。本以为马上会听到对方的否认，可坐在对面的男人却老半天都没有回应。Bucky只好从桌布上移开目光， 向Steve投去疑惑地目光。

“什么？额，吃……啊，当然——”Steve像个做错事被发现的孩子一样心虚地转过脸，不敢再看向Bucky，慌张得语无伦次起来，“我听说你爸喜欢吃豆芽，你多吃点，我种了很多Bucky，你可以随便——”

Bucky的表情变得越来越迷茫。

“噢，对不起，我的意思是……”Steve深深吸了一口气，酝酿了很久似乎想要好好解释，到最后却又垂下脑袋，无精打采地叹气起来，“我已经很久没有和其他人面对面聊天了，所以有点、有点紧张。”

他抬起头，可怜兮兮地看着Bucky。

这头狮子居然有一双这么好看的蓝眼睛。Bucky被他看得有点不好意思了，抬起手挠了挠脸颊。这会儿他已经不觉得Steve可怕了，偶尔有那么一瞬间还会觉得他像一头大狗——还是他最喜欢的金毛犬。

一定是这双狗狗眼造成的错觉。

Bucky清了清嗓子：“你怎么会变成，额，变成现在这幅模样？”

“你觉得我很丑吗？”Steve又沮丧起来。

“不，也不是……”Bucky扫了一眼狮子的鬃毛，“我还挺喜欢金发的——金毛我也喜欢。”

Steve咧开嘴笑了笑。果然看习惯以后，连那张血盆大口都不再吓人了。

“我也喜欢你……”

“嗯？”

“……的头发颜色。”Steve惨兮兮地看着他，“我也喜欢你……你的眼睛颜色。”

“……谢谢？”Bucky眨眨眼，“你的眼睛也好看。像狗——够大的宝石，嗯，蓝宝石。”

Steve低下头，不好意思地笑了。

“我原本也是金发。”Steve有些忧伤地说，“但是不是现在这样……”

“嗯嗯。”Bucky捧起杯子喝了口水，一边听着Steve说话。

“其实我是个王子。”Steve又用惨兮兮的狗狗眼看着他。

“嗯……咳咳咳？”Bucky瞪大眼睛看着Steve，“你说什么？”

“我原本是个王子，”Steve说，“当然现在也是，不过我——”

“王子？什么王子？”

“布鲁克林王子——”

“不不不，我的意思是，你在给我讲童话故事吗？你别告诉我你是个中了女巫诅咒的……”Bucky好像突然想到了什么，腾地站起身，“布鲁克林不就是我们国家吗？”

“是。”Steve叹了口气。

“我记得我们的王子叫做Steve。”

“我就是Steve……”

“大家都说他又瘦又小，像棵豆芽。”Bucky急匆匆地说，“当年他说要找梦里看见的巧克力色头发、奶油色皮肤、樱桃色嘴唇的女孩子，还吓得城里的有钱人都把自己的女儿送到城外去了。”

Bucky自然记得清楚，那段时间他可没少结识漂亮女孩。

Steve神色忧伤地扭头看向窗外。窗外是那个种满了豆芽菜的小花园。

“是哪个女巫那么……”Bucky顿了顿，又开始上下打量Steve，“居然能把豆芽变成狮子，这也太夸张了吧？！”

“……不是女巫，”Steve叹了口气，“那是个医生。”

“……哈？”

4

其实一切都因为Steve十六岁时做的一个梦。

梦里他遇上了一个穿着白大褂、戴着眼镜的老头，这人不知道做了什么就把小豆芽王子变成了英俊帅气的高个儿肌肉男，胸上可以开火车、手臂拉得动飞机的那种大块头。而变成了大块头的小豆芽还找到了一个十分可爱的妻子，虽然看不清对方长什么样，但Steve清楚记得他的新娘有一头巧克力色的头发，奶油一样白皙的肌肤和樱桃一般红润的嘴唇。天真的小王子在梦里就已经爱上了这个像小蛋糕一样甜美的小姑娘，还固执地派人去把他的梦中情人找回来。

当然最后也没找到那个女孩。就像Bucky说的那样，城里的有钱人家都害怕自己女儿会嫁给小豆芽王子，就早早地把她们都送到城外去了。

不过士兵却在城里一个角落找到了正在摆摊卜卦算命的Erskine。有个士兵居然还记得小王子说过自己在梦里遇见了这么一个老头，就几个人兴高采烈地把这个神棍带到王宫里去，领到小王子面前领赏。

Steve欢天喜地地让Erskine把自己变成梦里见到的大块头，Erskine一时汗如雨下，虽然用了各种借口一再拖延，但最后还是不得不顺着王子的意对这个虽然瘦瘦弱弱但其实还是很好看的男孩做了连他自己也说不清是什么的实验。

“哇，你也太——”Bucky不由自主地打断了Steve的描述。但Steve抬起头看着他，对着那双蓝眼睛Bucky又把那个“笨”字吞回去了。

“那个医生也太不是人了，居然还不把你变回去。”

“因为他不包售后。”Steve委屈地说。

Erskine开溜以后Steve才认认真真看了一遍合同，他那时候才发现这个医生可能根本不是医生——好吧，虽然Steve到现在都还是叫他Erskine医生，但对方可从来都没有以医生自居。自然也是到最后才发现Erskine早就在合同里把所有该甩的锅都甩得一干二净了。要怪就只能怪他自己，平时那么严谨认真的人居然就迷信了一回自己那个一看就不靠谱的梦境，还真是鬼迷心窍了——当然梦里那个可爱的新娘可能才是让他突然发疯的原因，不过Steve可从来都没好意思跟谁说过这个。

Steve看完合同以后还小小庆幸了一下自己还活着呢，变成野兽好像也不是什么严重的事了。

“你就没有什么头绪吗？”Bucky不知道什么时候挪动椅子做到他身边，有点好奇地拨弄着狮子的鬃毛。被抚摸的感觉有点太好，Steve都没发现自己真的像一只大猫一样眯起眼睛，发出来舒服的胡噜胡噜声来。

“嗯？”Steve迷迷糊糊地回应。

“这都已经是几年前的事了吧？你就一直都没想过把那个神棍逮回来好好问清楚吗？”Bucky问，看到Steve又用无辜的眼神看着他，Bucky只觉得头大，“那你这几年都在干什么？”

Steve没有回答。

“你平时会画画吗？”Bucky记得曾经听说过小豆芽王子喜欢自己个儿待着，静静地写写字画个画。

“我的爪子握不住笔。”Steve的声音听起来怪可怜的。

“那你偶尔会自己炒个菜？”Bucky想起他刚到这里来时Steve还为他做了个豆芽炒肉。

……虽然同时也把厨房炒进去了。

Steve这下变得有点不好意思了：“没、没学过……只是想给你做点吃的。”

“……？”Bucky的手顺着毛发摸到了Steve的下巴，像撸小猫一样逗弄这只大猫，“那你平时都做什么？”

Steve眨眨眼。

“……种豆芽。”

“什么？”

“就是……种豆芽。”他犹豫了一下，补充道，“看到这些豆芽总会让我想到以前的自己，说不定我种着种着就能变回去了呢。”

5

撸（大）猫撸到心满意足的Bucky坐在椅子上有点昏昏欲睡，原本想问的问题也没有问出口。差点睡过去的Bucky停下了蹂躏大狮子的手，被揉搓得正舒服的Steve清醒过来。

“Bucky，Bucky。”Steve用毛茸茸的大脑袋拱了拱Bucky，柔声细语地问：“你是有办法把我变回去吗？”

Bucky迷迷糊糊地笑了两声，又抬起手不客气地揉了一把猫毛：“我说小豆芽，你Bucky哥哥如果这么有能耐……”

“你又不是我哥哥，”Steve哼哼两声，“但你这么可爱，跟我梦见的新娘一模一样……你一定有办法帮我变回去的吧？”

“嗯？”Bucky没有听清Steve说了什么傻话，但隐隐约约觉得这头狮子说的话有点不太对劲。

“比如什么童话故事——你一开始不也觉得我在讲童话吗？”Steve终于鼓起勇气伸手去摸了摸Bucky巧克力色的短发，过后又意犹未尽地轻轻捏了捏那张透着浅浅粉色的、奶油色的脸。最后他的视线停在Bucky樱桃色的嘴唇上。“如果是童话故事的话，你知道应该要怎么破解坏巫师的诅咒吗？”

Bucky眨眨眼，打了个呵欠：“这还不简单？我都给好多女孩子讲过——嗷，你这条笨狗怎么还咬人？”

他彻底清醒过来，揉着被狮子轻轻咬了一口的脸，眼里因为突然的疼痛和睡得迷糊打起的呵欠而噙满泪水。隔着莹莹的水雾，Bucky看到Steve砸吧了两下，露出了吃到甜品那种心满意足的表情。

“告诉我嘛，Bucky。”Steve摇了摇他的手臂。

“这还不简单，不就是亲亲？”Bucky把自己的脸揉得更红了，又或者是因为说到亲亲才红了脸，“就是要找到你梦里那个新年，你喜欢她，她也喜欢你，然后你们亲个嘴——boom地一下，你就恢复原状了。”

Steve盯着Bucky一张一合的嘴。

“这就是真爱的力量！”Bucky突然激动了一下，小心地瞟了一眼Steve，却发现对方一直在盯着自己看，脸色又红了几分，匆匆转过头去装作无事发生。停顿了一下，Bucky似乎又想到了什么，酸溜溜地开口，“……可你都没找到那个女孩。”

Steve凑近他。这个男孩跟梦里那个看不清脸的新娘一样香香的，闻起来也有一阵蛋糕的甜味。Steve想知道红润的嘴唇尝起来是不是也像樱桃一样美味。

“Bucky，你喜欢吃豆芽吗？”

“……喜欢啊。”Bucky总觉得这问题来得有点莫名其妙，但还是很诚实地做了回答。

“你喜欢豆芽，那四舍五入你就是喜欢我了。”Steve还是那副无辜的表情，“我也喜欢你，额，你的……就是你。”

Bucky眨眨眼。

“那……你愿意给我一个亲吻吗？”Steve凑上前。

“等等。”Bucky推了推他，“那我亲完之后，你会变成小豆芽吗？”

“……”

“这一身肌肉都没了吗？”

“……”

“也没有软绵绵的长毛了？”

“你不喜欢豆芽了吗？”

6

“……所以我该怎么跟他解释，其实我喜欢的是吃，而不只是豆芽。”

Bucky叹了口气，站在门外对Sam说。

Sam翻了个白眼，正好看到Steve牵着马从马厩里走出来。

“那他不是狮子不是豆芽你就不喜欢他了吗？”

“可能是吧？”Bucky托腮想了想，然后恶意地笑了笑，“不过我爱他，他也爱我。”

Sam嫌弃地撇撇嘴。

“对吧，Honey？”

“你说什么都对，Sweetheart.”Steve亲了亲他的嘴。

END.


End file.
